


I Love You

by Laurestine



Series: Spiral [6]
Category: None - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Heartbreak, Life - Freeform, Love, Other, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurestine/pseuds/Laurestine
Summary: How many more heartbreak does it take to reach forever happy after?Forever happy after doesn't exits. Its hard work between two parties who makes it work and chooses to love.
Relationships: Heartwrenching - Relationship
Series: Spiral [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550530





	I Love You

I love you so much I can die  
I love you so much though we cant be together  
How can I stop?  
How do I go on without these feelings?  
Will they ever be gone?  
Will I ever be okay?  
I'll never know

I probably will  
Forget you  
Stop loving you  
And finally be okay

Time heals all wounds  
How long will it take for this wound to heal?  
How long will it take for this love to be gone

How much more do I have to cry to forget about you  
How much more busy do I have to keep myself to not think about you

No matter how I deny it  
I still love you.


End file.
